Konoha High School Presents 'A Night with Disney'
by Kryspix
Summary: tsunade, as a farewell gift to the graduates, forces them to participate in a stage show. high chances of OCC and crack. written for the lulz. you will laugh.
1. Prologue: The Horror!

**I wrote this for fun. It is not to be taken seriously XD enjoy!**

* * *

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL PRESENTS 'A NIGHT WITH DISNEY' **

The teacher's read on the poster Tsunade proudly held up, a suspiciously evil grin on her face.

"Y-you can't be serious?" Iruka managed. "After the fuss about last year..."

"Oh, I'm serious." Tsunade said, smile growing. "And this year, I've found a way to give them...incentive to practice and perform."

"Can I be there when you're telling them?" Kakashi asked, for once finding reality more fun than the little orange book he held.

"If you like. I need someone to take a picture of the looks on their faces."

* * *

Konoha High School is not for the faint hearted. The combination educational and ninja facility produced only the best of the best. By the last few years, the older students were often placed in the same homeroom - it was a waste of room space otherwise. There were to be five graduates this year: Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kankurou and Temari (she'd been quite sick most of the previous year and had chosen to redo it, much to the displeasure of her brother). Ten others made up the younger year: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

Currently, all but Naruto were in homeroom, waiting for the news. Every year, Tsunade came up with an idea as her way of 'farewelling the graduates'. All the eldest students were expected (aka forced) to participate. After the horror of last year, it had been assigned to Naruto to find out what she had in mind this year. Seconds before the bell rang, Naruto burst into the room, breathing hard and looking white as a sheet.

"So?! What is it?" Kiba demanded, barely noticing the state Naruto was in.

"It's not the same as last year, is it?" Tenten asked, still trying to wipe the memory out of her brain.

"I-it's so much worse!" Naruto managed.

"So? Hurry up, dobe, spit it out." Sasuke grouched.

"_We have to do a musical!_"

At this comment, everyone paled. Even Shikamaru raised his head from the desk.

The looks on all their faces was truly worth catching on camera, something the unusually on-time Kakashi managed to snap as he, Iruka and Tsunade entered the room.

"I think I'll get that framed." Tsunade mused, grinning at her students.

"Baa-chan! You can't be serious!" Naruto wailed. "I can't sing!"

"Singing isn't the point, baka!" she snapped. "This is about participation and celebration! You doing this for your graduating friends!"

"That's really not necassary-" Neji began, but was interupted by a traitor.

"Where is your youthful spirit!" Lee yelled, leaping up. "This is the chance to really show off the Power of Youth to our fellow classmates!"

"Thank you Lee." Tsunade smiled. "I'm glad to see one of you is going to be enthusiastic about this." She straightened and crossed her arms under her impressive bosom. "I'm not expecting the rest of you to do this out of the generosity of your hearts. I have come prepared this year. All those who participate are exempt from exams." Naruto immediately whooped, then looked depressed again as he remembered what he was going to have to do. "I have the scripts, and will be pulling names from a hat to assign who will be singing what. Oh by the way, you should probably know the theme of our play." Her wicked smile grew. "Who here remembers their Disney duets?"

"NO!" Kankurou shouted. "Oh Kami no!"

"For once I agree. "Temari spoke up. "I mean, I'm sure there was a time when we all watched Disney, but...you can't be serious?"

"Teenagers!" Tsunade sighed, shaking her head. "This is nothing to be ashamed of! I hope you will all look back on this as a fun time!" She cocked her head slightly. "Unless, of course, we should do the same thing we did last year?"

Dead silence filled the room. The students glanced at each other. Talk about choosing the lesser of two evils.

"We get to skip exams if we do this, right?" Naruto finally spoke up, sounding like he was sighing over his life to a shinigami.

"Absolutely. This drama production will be worth 51% of your grade. I'm not expecting you to be fabulous singers - I want you to just try your best. Have some fun!" she grinned at there depressed faces. "And Gai-sensei has volunteered to be in charge."

"WHAT?!"

"YES!!" Lee's lone voice yelled amongst the chorus of horror.

"Iruka, the hats please."

Iruka handed forwards three hats and Tsunade cast a glance at her students.

"Since we have considerably less girls than boys, I will choose the boy/girl duets first. Prepare yourselves."

Kiba looked close to tears as Tsunade reached into the first hat.

"Alright, first boy is...Hyuuga Neji." Neji's hand met his forehead very fast and hard. He would have the luck to be chosen first.

"You're partner-" Tsunade reached into the second hat, "- ah, Tenten."

The bun haired girl flushed furiously, suddenly realising she would have to sing in front of the person she admired most in the world.

"And your song..." Tsunade scrabbled into the third hat and drew out a slip of paper.

"Please, don't let it be too bad." Neji whispered desperately to himself.

"You kids got lucky, it's a nice one. 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin."

Neji and Tenten glanced at each other. The girl shrugged. It could've been so much worse.

Tsunade continued on like this, receiving various horrified looks from the picked candidates. After pulling out the final female, the list read:

Neji and Tenten: A Whole New World - Aladdin  
Kiba and Hinata: Reflection (solo) and Make a Man out of you - Mulan  
Naruto and Sakura: Something there that wasn't there before - Beauty and the Beast  
Chouji and Ino: The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book  
Shikamaru and Temari: Can you Feel The Love Tonight? - The Lion King

"And now for the remainder of you." Tsunade called, looking at the previously relieved faces of those who hadn't been picked yet.

Shino, Lee and Kankurou: Hakuna Matata - The Lion King  
Gaara and Sasuke: You Gotta Friend in Me - Toy Story

This last choice broke out in sniggers from everyone (teachers included). The two glared at everyone then each other.

"As you can see, there is a mixture of romantic and friendship songs." Tsunade continued. "There is even a solo." At this Hinata flushed red and hid her face. "You will receive the script from Gai-sensei during drama. You will now be having combined drama class, and using the time to practice. There is also additional practice on Saturdays at 10am sharp. Late comers and no shows _will_ lose marks." There was loud groans from the majority of the class. Tsunade couldn't help but smile again. She loved to torture her students, just a little, as thanks for the many grey hairs she constantly had to dye. "Any questions?"

After a moment, Hinata hesitantly raised a hand.

"A-ano...some of these songs have more than two singers." she said, terrified of the lash back from her fellow students.

"I know, Hinata, that will be sorted out during drama class." Tsunade assured. "Now, I'd better let Iruka take attendance. Have a good day!"

Tsunade wafted away. Kakashi took another picture of the devastated teens before he followed. Iruka glanced over his morbid class and smiled sadly.

"Sorry guys. I'm sure it'll be more fun than you think."

They all glared at him. Feeling the huge killing intent directed at him, Iruka decided to shut up and just take attendance without talking.


	2. Chapter 01: The first step to fame

Fifteen students glared at the script they were handed.

"Now, let's break out some of that youthful spirit!" Gai shouted, giving them all the thumbs up. "Read the script and let your passion flow!"

The class sat in a big group, some glancing through while others threw it away in disgust.

"Can you believe this?" Naruto said furiously. "Baa-chan is such an evil witch."

"She probably chose this because you keep calling her Baa-chan!" Sakura yelled, hitting him over the head with the script.

Hinata was once of the few actually reading her way through the script.

"So, what's it like?" Ino asked in spite of herself.

"I-It's not to bad. It's sort of like one of those inter-school productions." she said quietly, looking up from the script. "It's just a lot of scene changes and songs. T-there doesn't really seem to be a story."

"Good." Shikamaru grumbled, using his script as a pillow. "If there's no story it won't be long."

"Says the guy with one of the longest songs." Naruto snickered, earning himself another whack over the head.

"Maybe it won't be too bad." Chouji said, flicking through the pages. "I mean we all grew up on this stuff, right?" he looked up to see various shrugs and blushes. "I think Tsunade-sama is right - this could be fun. We just have to look at this in the right frame of mind."

"You can't be serious." Sasuke sulked.

"Maybe he's right." this came surprisingly from Ino."I mean, Disney is Disney - it's corny, but it still has a special place inside us."

"Didn't expect that from you, Ino-pig." Sakura said, but the smile on her face showed there was no insult intended.

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I like something, Forehead girl." Ino replied, poking out her tongue.

"Ok, maybe this won't be as bad as we thought." Kankurou interjected. "But seriously, can anyone here actually sing?"

"Hinata's in the school choir." Shino piped up. "As is Temari-san."

The two girls glared at the quiet boy.

"There's a big difference between singing in a group and singing alone." Temari snarled. "I can use the other students to hide my horrible voice."

"B-but you have a beautiful voice, Temari-san." Hinata said quietly.

"Hinata, you're too sweet sometimes." the older girl managed, flushing brightly.

"You are too modest." Gaara's voice surprised everyone. He didn't normally participate in conversations. Temari's entire face turned red.

"Look, as long as some of us can sing, that'll make up for those of us who can't." Kankurou pointed out.

"We just need to ... try." Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Damn this is going to be humiliating. My mother must _not_ find out about this."

"SO, are you feeling full of fiery passion, my rival?" Lee shouted, looking way too excited. Neji glared at the other boy.

"Look on the bright side, Neji." Tenten muttered. "It's better than last year."

"We didn't have to sing last year." Neji growled, then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "My uncle is never going to let me live this down."

"At least you got stuck with me as your partner, hehe." Tenten giggled madly. "I just got a weird vision of you singing with Sasuke."

This received a death glare from the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, while the others (except Gaara) started chuckling.

"Attention, my youthful student!" Gai suddenly yelled. "We shall now read through the script together! Can't you just feel the passionate fires burning within."

"I can feel something burning." Naruto growled.

They read through the script. Hinata had been right - the whole show was more like a Rock Eisteddfod than a play. There wasn't so much a plot as a series of songs. The songs even had an order of sorts.

"The younger students will be taking care of the props, and Kurenai-sensei has kindly agreed to take care of the costumes while on maternity leave." Gai sensei continued on happily.

"_Costumes_?" Sasuke managed weakly. Costumes hadn't even occured to the prodigy.

"As homework, you are expected to practise by yourself nightly, and with your partner as often as possible. I will not allow your fires to be dampened by slack behaviour! Dismissed!"

Thankfully, drama class was the last for the day, so the students were able to head home and forget the horror of their day.

"N-neji?"

The teen turned to see Tenten fiddling with her script nervously.

"I-I live alone, so if you want to practise at my place..." she trailed off, seeing the blank look he was giving her.

"That does sound less awkward." Neji muttered, surprising her. "Is this afternoon good?"

"What? Oh, yes, of course!" Tenten babbled, unable to believe that Neji, _Neji_, had agreed to come to her house.

"Hey Sakura-chan, wanna come over-"

"Like I'll come to that pig sty you call a house!"

"Ino, you can come whenever."

"Thanks Chouji."

"Hey, what are you doing, you crazy woman?!"

"If you think I'm practising at your place with your mother listening at the door, you got another thing coming."

"You don't have to drag me, I can walk!"

"You walk to slow."

Shino, Lee, Kankuro, Sasuke and Gaara followed behind, all looking pissed.


	3. Chapter 02: Surprises in store

Neji looked around Tenten's lonely apartment, hiding his nerves well.

"I'm going to make some cup ramen. Do you want one?" the girl asked nervously after handing him some tea.

"Thank you." Neji replied, nodding.

_He eats stuff like cup noodles! _Tenten squeed to herself. _So cool! _

As the pair ate quietly, Neji broke the silence.

"You should probably know...I have never seen Aladdin." he admitted quietly. "At least, not since I was small."

"Really?" she replied, stunned. "That's ok, I have it on DVD! Do you just want to watch the song?" she asked.

"You have it on DVD?" Neji repeated, amazed.

Tenten grinned, poking her thumb to her stash of movies.

"I have all the Disney classics. I used to watch them with my parents, before..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

Neji cursed himself for bringing up a painful subject. Her parents had died in a car accident two years ago. With no other family, she lived alone now.

"I wouldn't mind watching the whole thing." he said quietly. "To remind myself the reason for the song."

Tenten smiled and moved over to the TV, fiddling with it. Neji allowed himself to smile slightly as Tenten crouched, completely unaware her butt was being checked out. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

"K-kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"D-don't you think it's strange that both our songs are essentially solos?" Hinata asked, pressing her fingers together. He shrugged, slouching over a chair in the Hyuuga residence.

"Maybe it's karma." he chuckled.

"Y-you don't have to stay if you don't want. I-I mean, I only have one line in your song."

"Nah, it's fine, Hinata." Kiba said, grinning at the girl. "I'd rather feel like an idiot with someone else than by myself."

Hinata giggled, flushing slightly.

"Besides, I want to hear the famous voice of an angel." Kiba teased, sitting up and prodding her slightly.

"O-oh, you shouldn't listen-"

"Hinata, I know you can sing. Don't be shy." Kiba said gently.

Hinata felt a strange confidence growing inside her, something only Kiba had ever been able to bring out.

"O-Ok."

* * *

Naruto read over the words of the song he was singing with the girl of his dreams, then frowned slightly.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

"Who's King Arthur?"

Sakura stared at him, stunned.

"You can't be serious!"

"Well, I know he's not real, and he had a special sword, but I don't remember much else."

Sakura found herself smiling at the blonde, shaking her head slightly.

"Baka." she said gently. "I guess I'd better educate you then."

Naruto grinned to himself. Of course he knew who King Arthur was, but making Sakura less furious about having to sing with him was more important. He let her retell the story, smiling as her icy tone became warm and friendly.

* * *

"I think we got the best song, Chouji." Ino declared. "It's a lot more fun than the others."

"Yeah. We won't be expected to be great singers to a fun song." Chouji said, grinning at the thin girl.

Ino was not shy about performing, and was going to be spending most of her time making Chouji confident enough to sing. But the time she spent with him was strangely a lot more fun than she remembered.

She was glad that she was singing with a friend like him.

* * *

Shikamaru liked The Lion King. But of all the songs...and all the people!

"Don't look so thrilled, lazy ass." Temari snapped. "You think I want to remember my final year with this included?"

Shikamaru sighed at her words.

"You're right."

"I am?" Temari managed, stunned.

"It is your final year. I should try to make it memorable for you."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh yes? Please elaborate."

"I guess I'll put in some effort. But only because Chouji is right - this should be fun to look back on." Shikamaru smirked to himself. "You don't want all your memories of high school to be arguments with me, right?"

"Well, most of those are fun though..."

"Exactly. But if you don't want me to try-"

"No!" Temari interupted, surprised at herself. "I...would appreciate it."

Shikamaru actually smiled this time, a rare genuine smile.

"Damn woman, you're asking a lot."

Temari smiled back. Maybe this would be more fun than she realised.

* * *

"Ok, this is important. We need to decide who's singing who." Kankurou said firmly.

"I do not object to being Simba." Shino said unexpectedly.

Both Lee and Kankurou stared, surprised at his volunteering.

"Ok, that's fine...who do you want to be. I don't really care." Kankurou asked.

Lee considered the remaining characters caring, then nodded.

"I would like to be the noble warthog Pumbaa." Lee decided.

Kankurou sighed, nodding. It had taken 2 hours, but they'd finally made some progress.

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other. The script sat on the kitchen table between them.

"I have not seen this 'Toy Story'." Gaara unexpectedly broke the silence. "My sister says it is good."

"I haven't seen it either." Sasuke admitted. "Maybe...we should do that first."

Gaara nodded, and lead the way into the lounge room. Neither of them knew how the song went. Perhaps hearing it would give them incentive to work together.


	4. Chapter 03: The final rehersal

The students were annoyed. They still weren't allowed to hear each other sing. Up until now, that had been kept secret. The were looking forward to seeing who could sing and who couldn't. Seems Tsunade wanted to keep it a surprise for the night.

"So our graduates can have a nice surprise!" she said grinning at the teens.

"I think our costumes are enough of a surprise." Temari growled. Not that she minded her costume, though. The whole lion thing looked weirdly good on her. And for some reason it looked good on Shikamaru too.

Neji was trying very hard to keep his eyes on Tenten's face. Really very hard. But that Jasmine costume...Tenten was in prime physical condition, and surprised everyone by having breasts. Realising his eyes were falling again, he instead looked at the least erotic thing in the room. That was not hard to find.

"Does the lion not suit your youthful tastes?" Lee asked, looking for all the world like a warthog.

Actually, Kurenai had done a bang-up job with the costumes. The girls looked beautiful, and even the guys looked awesome. Temari looked at her youngest brother, clad like Woody the cowboy, and promised herself that if she came away with one good memory of this year, it would be that.

"You all look fantastic!" Tsunade cried, quickly snapping a photo before anyone could object. She ruffled Naruto's Beast head affectionately. "I just know tomorrow night will be a success!"

They ran through the entire show one last time, talking their way through the songs. The nerves that had vanished during previous rehearsals returned, as they realised that their parents and siblings would be watching this. Those who didn't have any relatives were for once relieved. Once the rehearsal was over, they undressed and gathered together once more.

"So, this is it." Temari said quietly, looking concerned. "And next week...graduation."

There was a long silence.

"It was...fun." Shikamaru replied, his slouch slightly heavier than normal.

"Yeah." Sakura said, looking surprised at her own admission.

Naruto grinned at everyone.

"I guess we're just gonna have to go out there and kick their asses!"

Kiba whooped loudly as the others laughed.

* * *

Tenten stretched with a heavy sigh as she left the gym.

"Can you believe we're leaving next week?" she asked quietly, looking back at the school.

Neji shook his head, thinking of ways of sabotage his uncle's car.

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a big future ahead of you." Tenten said quietly. "Don't forget about the little people like me, ok?"

Neji stared at her, then surprised her by smiling.

"You're hardly a little person Tenten."

Tenten looked away, tears touching her eyelids.

"I just...really enjoyed the time we spent together. It was nice to be with someone again."

Neji lifted her chin, and kissed her forehead gently, grinning as a surprised gasp left her.

"I'm not letting you out of my life that easily." he promised.

Tenten laughed, half-happy, half-relieved, and hugged him happily.

* * *

"K-kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

G-good luck tomorrow night." Hinata stammered quietly.

"Thanks. But I don't need luck when I have you singing with me." Kiba said, dragging the blushing girl into a tight hug.

Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed into his grip, for once not caring what watchers might think.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, you looked hot in that dress!" Naruto said, grinning as he walked her home.

"Baka, it's a nice dress. Anyone would look good in it." Sakura said.

"No, not anyone. Just you."

Sakura blushed and looked up at the blonde, who was looking at her seriously. She smiled and reached out, taking his hand.

"Come on, I'll take you out for ramen."

"YAY! RAMEN!"

* * *

"You know, that bear costume really suits you." Ino said, grinning at Chouji as they left the school grounds.

"Really?" he asked, blushing.

"Yeah. You've always been like a big cuddly bear, and now you get to be one!" Ino replied, smiling happily at him.

Chouji grinned back at her.

"I'm glad you think so.

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"You still have some make up on your cheek."

Temari moved forward and gently wiped the remnant of a whisker off his cheek.

"Thanks." he said quietly.

They stood quietly for a moment, comfortable in the silence.

"I-I wanted to thank you, for actually putting some effort into this." Temari said, smiling slightly.

Shikamaru smiled slightly.

"You'd never let me live it down if I didn't."

"Wanna come round? We don't have to rehearse." Temari asked suddenly.

"Sounds good."

They wandered off, standing a lot closer than they normally would.

* * *

Kankurou, Shino and Lee stood together for a moment.

"Well, catch you guys tomorrow!"

"Farewell."

"Bye!"

* * *

Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other.

"It's over tomorrow night." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Yes."

"Later."

"It was...not as bad as I thought." Gaara said as the Uchiha turned to leave.

"No." he agreed after a moment.


	5. Chapter 04: the big night P1

The props actually looked half decent. The crowd was mostly parents, friends and teachers. There were a lot of cameras. Neji glared as his uncle and cousin entered, a large camera with a doubtless superb zoom and video in hand.

"Neji." he turned to look at Tenten, both dressed in their Aladdin costumes. "Forget about them. This night is for us. The graduates."

He smiled slgihtly.

"Yeah. You're right."

Once the crowd had settled, Tsunade walked on stage.

"Welcome to the one and only production of 'A night with Disney'." there was a brief applause. "I won't waster your time with a long speech. All I want to say is, to the graduates, congradualtions. I am proud of you. Let get this show started."

She sat down amongst the teachers, and the stage lit up, revealing a jungle scene. Shino (Simba), Kankuro (Timon), and Lee (Pumbaa) stood on stage. The music began.

_(Kankuro)  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase_

(Lee)  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

(Kankuro)  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days

(Together)  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata! 

As the music continued, the other students were finally able to find out who could and couldn't sing. Lee was completely tone-deaf, but enjoying himself so much it didn't matter. Kankuro wasn't bad, and even Shino was passable. Once the song was finished, the curtains closed. When they opened, the scene was a starry sky. Neji and Tenten sat on a carpet.

_(Neji)  
I can show you the world..._

Jaws dropped backstage.

"Holy crap." Kiba managed. Neji couldn't just sing, he could SING. He had a fabulous baritone, perfect for the song.

"Wow." Ino and Sakura said in unison.

_(Tenten)  
A whole new world..._

Tenten had a decent voice. She handled the mid range best, but was not bad.

_(Neji)  
A thrilling chase  
(Tenten)  
A wonderous place  
(Both)  
For you and me _

Monstrous applause followed as the curtains closed. Neji realised he was getting a lot of stares, and realised his reputation was down the drain.

"I knew you could do it, Neji-nii-sama." Hinata said, a happy smile on her face.

Neji couldn't help but grin back as she made her way out onto the stage.

Hinata bit her lip nervously, and glanced back at her friends as the curtains opened again, showing the scene of a shrine. Kiba grinned and gave her a thumb up. Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_(Hinata)  
Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride.  
Or a perfect daughter._

Once more, jaws dropped. How could Hinata -quiet, shy Hinata - sing with such a powerful voice?

"Wow, is your whole family this awesome?" Kankuro asked Neji. He mearly shrugged. It was a strangely ironic song for Hinata to be singing, considering the relationship she currently held with her father.

When this song finished, the curtains didn't close. Instead Hinata moved forward and pulled on a wig, to make her look more boyish, as the scene changed behind her. Kiba strolled onto the stage, shirtless and holding a staff. He was looking forward to this. Shino, Sasuke and Lee followed him out. They would be providing the other voices.

_(Kiba)  
Let's get down to business  
To defeat the Huns_

Kiba, like Lee, was tone-deaf but clearly enjoying himself to much to care. He could hear his mother and sister whooping encouragement as he sang at his 'recruits'.

As the song ended and the younger students rushed around, Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"Good luck." he said.

"Thank you." she replied, kissing his cheek on impulse.

She dragged him onstage, showing a library in teh background. Ino, Gaara and Neji were this time providing the extra voices.

_(Sakura)  
There's something sweet  
And almost kind _

Sakura was actually not bad. Her voice was a bit shakky from nerves, but she held her own well.

_(Naruto)  
She glanced this way  
I thought I saw_

"Dude, _he_ can sing?" Kiba whispered, stunned.

Yes, Naruto could actually sing, and would not have been out of place in a boy band. The fact that he sang with passion helped a lot too.

Once more, the song ended and the curtains closed, allowing Ino (wearing a jungle suit) and Chouji to quickly go on stage. As the curtains opened, the scene was the hot Indian jungle.

_(Choji)  
Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities_

Chouji had a surprisingly sweet voice for such a husky young man. And with such an enjoyable tune, his nerves quickly died.

_(Ino)  
Look for the bare necessities  
The simple bare necessities_

Sakura shook her fist at the blonde, cursing her for being able to sing better than her. Naruto patted her shoulder gently.

"I think you sing better than her, Sakura-chan."


	6. Chapter 05: The big night P2

Temari watched the song come to a close, and glanced at Shikamaru.

"Ready?"

"Kami, no."

"Let's do this thing."

The same jungle scene from the beginning of the show was used as Temari and Shikamaru made their way on stage. Kankurou (who looked pissed) and Lee followed, reprising their roles for the beginning of the song.

_(Kankurou)  
I can see what's happening  
(Lee)  
What?  
(Kankurou)  
And they don't have a clue  
(Lee)  
Who?  
(Kankurou)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.  
(Lee)  
Oh. _

Ignoring the two one the side lines, Temari found her fingers reaching for Shikamaru's. He squeezed them gently.

_(Temari)  
Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings_

"And now you know why she's in the choir too." Hinata said quietly.

"She is beautiful." Gaara said quietly.

A deep voice left Temari's mouth as she easily sang the tune. She grinned at Shikamaru as he began his part.

_(Shikamaru)  
So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see _

Shikamaru really surprised them all. His voice was gorgeous, rivaling Neji's. Ino and Chouji glanced into the crowd, and could see the stunned looks on his parents faces.

The song finished up, and Shikamaru quickly dragged Temari off stage as the curtains closed.

"What's wrong, you did fan-" she was cut off when he kissed her hard.

"Sorry, I could do that in front of everyone." he said quietly. She grinned slightly and held him tightly as the closing act went on stage.

Gaara, dressed as Woody, and Sasuke, dressed as Buzz, stood in a replica bedroom. There was a sudden increase in the rate of flash photography (mostly from backstage, who knew good blackmail material when they saw it).

Eyebrow twitching slightly, Sasuke raised his microphone.

_(Sasuke)  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

Sasuke...was not as good as the females in the audience were hoping. There was no rhythm in his voice. But he was singing, which was something, at least. The second chorus began, and it was Gaara's time to shine.

_(Gaara)  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

Temari clapped her hands as her little brother sang in a low and mellow voice. For someone who didn't talk much and was now saying the word 'friend' in one song more than in his entire life, he did have a surprisingly good voice.

Finally, the song ended. The audience applauded as they gathered together on the stage to take a final bow.

* * *

Hiashi looked at his daughter and nephew, the camera hanging around his neck.

"You both surprised me tonight." he said, smiling slightly. "I am very proud of you both."

Hinata flushed and smiled. Neji nodded his thanks.

* * *

ShikaInoChou seniors were currently strangling their offspring, bursting with pride.

"Oh, my baby, such a beautiful gift!" Shikamaru's mother cried. The genius had a feeling she would be nagging at him to sing at family functions for the rest of his life, and sighed.

* * *

Sakura hugged her mother tightly, glad it was over.

"You did very well." her mother whispered.

Lee's mother was also hugging her son nearby, exclaiming how adorable he looked in his costume.

* * *

Iruka and Tsunade congregated on Naruto, Tenten and Sasuke, being the supporting adult missing in their lives.

"I will never forget how you looked in that spacesuit." Tsunade laughed. Sasuke wondered how much sake it would take to make her forget.

* * *

Shino and his parents stood together.

"You performance was adequate, son. Very adequate."

"Thank you, father."

* * *

"Can we go home now?" Kankurou whined. Temari was not really paying attention.

"Yeah, fine." she said, staring off into the crowd.

Frowning suspiciously, he grabbed Gaara and lead him away.

"Wonder what's with her?"

"I believe she is happy." Gaara replied.

* * *

All five graduates left Konoha High School, passing easily. All fifteen that had participated in the show had bonded closer, many now going out with each other. And it was then that something occurred to them.

"Hey, Temari?"

The girl looked at Shikamaru as the group stood together under the falling confetti.

"I hate to break the mood, but what was last years performance?"

Neji immediately looked stricken, and Tenten shuddered.

"It was a _barn dance_."


End file.
